Sexual Education
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is teaching sexual education to her students.


**_Authors Note: _**Just a funny idea I got, so I thought I would share it. **_  
><em>**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexual Education<strong>_

Minerva read the card on the present in front of her, saying, "_Happy 35__th__ birthday Minerva, hope you get a great one, hope this will come at use. With love Poppy. _She opened the present, only to find a dildo inside. The young witch frowned, then smiling amused. Her fingers carefully run over to feel it; it was hard just as what a man's would be. She had overheard some of her students talk about something like it, but couldn't quite get the grasp the extent.

Minerva slowly let her fingers graze it once more over the dildo's slippery surface, wondering what it would be like to try it. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She quickly said come in and Albus entered. He looked at Minerva then the artificial cock, saying, "Wouldn't it be easier to use a real one."

"I'm not using it for my own purposes, I'm looking at it for educational reasons," she said, letting go of the thing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't say that I am following," said the older man, looking at his fellow professor with very confused eyes.

"Well the other day Poppy and I was talking about how we should make sexual education more interesting so that the children would listen and maybe take notice of it. She mentioned something called a dildo, which is used for pleasure in the muggle world along with condoms; I don't quite know any of it as I haven't tried. So what you do with the condom…" she started when he interrupted, "You tread it on the cock to prevent the lady from getting pregnant."

"You've tried it?" she said, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"I must admit that I have not, still I get the general idea," he said with a smile.

"So I was saying to poppy that if we could use this thing to demonstrate then maybe the children would get the idea, as to be honest they are having sex in earlier age than we ever did," she said with a sigh.

"You are right, and I think the idea is really good," he said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"And you do approve of it?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I do yes," he said and smiled at her, wondering how that would actually work out.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning; Minerva was walking in to the class room to teach the students one or two things about sexual education. She looked at the room of sixth-year-old students that was blabbering all over. She took on her stern face and said, "Quiet."<p>

The all settled and said, "Good morning Professor McGonagall."

"Good morning class," she said before adding, "Today we are going to take a little break from the usual teaching and talk about something I find very important."

The class looked at her with shocked eyes wondering if they had heard righ, as she continued, "Today's topic will be sexual education."

"She can't be serious," she heard one of the students whisper to another, which nodded back.

"It is to my understanding that a lot end up "accidentally" pregnant and that this could have been prevented. So I am now going to teach you a way to try to prevent it. Yes Miss Logan," said Minerva, turning to face the girl that had her hand up.

"Have you ever ended up accidentally pregnant?" she asked, making the whole class gasp.

"No I have not, but this is not about me, this is about you and how you can protect yourself," said Minerva in a firm tone.

"So what you are saying is that you always had as you call it had safe sex," a boy named Albert Moon blurted out.

"I have. Enough of this nonsense, now if you all would focus on what I am trying to teach you instead," said Minerva, knowing that that was not a fact as she in fact had had unprotected sex more than once.

The students knowing all too well that to challenge her more would be a bad idea, kept quiet and watched as Minerva explained how to tread a condom using the dildo as an example. She then let the students by turn follow her example hoping the message did sink in. As the lesson slowly neared its end, Miss Logan handed her the dildo saying, "Not bad professor."

As they walked out she could hear some of them whisper, "Who would have thought Professor McGonagall was so cool." Minerva smiled as she took the dildo of the condom and threw it in the trash. She sighed as she put it in her desk thinking about if it was right to teach something she didn't always practice herself.

"Minerva, sweetheart, are you okay?" she heard Albus concerned voice coming from the door.

"Yes…I'm fine," she said, looking up at him.

"Then what is troubling you, I can tell it is something," he said, coming a little closer.

"Well it's just that as you know I have been teaching the students about safe sex, but is that right to do when I didn't always…" she stopped.

Albus nodded and said, "It is never too late my dear Minerva, and if you want we can try that condom thing later."

Minerva giggled saying, "Who would have thought that we would ever have a lecture in sexual education together."

"Practice what you preach to be a better teacher Minerva," she said, gently kissing her cheek.

"Always, but Albus I don't think we need to wait until nightfall to try that condom," she said, felling him as he pressed against her. They both knew that the condom would come to good use long before nightfall.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
